Master of the Ley Lines
by Thrackerzodbrony
Summary: When a immortal wizard is transported to Equestria by finding a dying phoenix his world is changed upside down. Follow along Xavier's life in Equestria as he faces challenges no one should have to face, but hey at least he's a wizard right? I suck at summaries but it's my first fan fic so give me a break. Read and Review Please.
1. Arrival and a Summons

"That little shit" I growled as I stepped out of my car seeing that my next door neighbor's son Luke had spray painted "Go to hell for heaven's sake" on the front of my house.

The reason I knew is because he left his tag which is his name inside a pentagon. He thought he was clever but, this time I had proof of it because of the cameras I installed a couple months ago. I checked the tapes and sure enough there he was walking up to my home and spray painting it. I took the video, put on my trench coat and grabbed my staff, I looked pissed when I wore that outfit, or so I was told by my neighbor who lived across from me Ebenezer.

I walked over to the house on my left and rang the doorbell and waited patiently. A couple of moments later Luke's father appeared in the doorway looking worried as soon as he saw me.

"Yes Xavier?" He asked politely as I leaned on my staff. I looked up at him with a look of pure fatigue.

"I want you to see this Matt," I said as he looked behind him with a pained expression. "Alright, would you like to come inside?" He asked, I nodded and he led the way in. "So what's this about Xavier?" He asked as I sat down on the couch in his living room. I looked up and said with a lack of expression "Luke".

"What about him?" Matt asked as I slid in the tape. "Just watch and you'll see." I said as I settled back and gripped my staff with my hands. After the tape had ended Matt looked up and asked "Would you like to talk to him?" I looked at him and smiled "No actually I'd like you to call him down here to talk to you about this, then I'd like him to repaint the front of my house. Seem fair?" I asked him. He nodded then shouted for Luke who came down the stairs looking pissed.

He got down the stairs then spotted me and asked "Dad what's Mr. Colon doing here?" Matt looked from me to his son and said "He's here for what you did to his house." Luke acted hurt "Dad how could accuse me of something I didn't do?" His father pointed to the T.V. and said "There's the proof that it was you." Luke turned to the T.V. as it replayed the events of what happened to my house. Luke looked furious at being caught. "So what are you going to do?" He asked suddenly not so brave.

"You can start by apologizing to Mr. Colon here, then tomorrow you're going to repaint his house." Matt replied. Luke looked up, said he was sorry then went back to his room. I said thank you to his dad and walked home. I stepped inside and closed the door when i was nearly bowled over by my tractor sized wolf, Athreos. After I got up and picked glasses and staff off the floor I scratched his ears and fed him. I turned to the candles in the living room and lit them saying "Ignis". Not many people know this but I'm a wizard. Not like Harry Potter, but more along the lines of Harry Dresden. Sure I could use my power to clean the paint off my house, but I'm busy and don't have the time to do it myself. I shook off my trench coat and sat on the couch scratching Athreos' ears. I continued to scratch his ears when I heard a loud boom. I got up and ran outside to see a large fiery object fall into the woods by my house.

I called to Athreos to come along and we jogged to the spot where it fell to find a phoenix. Well suffice to say I gasped and ran up to it as Athreos walked behind me. Then the most amazing thing happened: it spoke.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue, is there anything I can do for you?" It asked in a feminine voice.

"What's your name?" I asked as I picked it up. It looked up at me with gold eyes and replied "My name is Phyraa" I looked down at her in my arms and asked "Would you send me, my dog, and our belongings to a new world?" She looked at me as she smiled and said "Certainly" At that she flared bright red and gold. That was the last thing I saw before losing consciousness.

The next thing I knew I was in a forest and so was my staff, jacket, and clothes. Next to me was Athreos and his collar and leash. I got up and dusted myself off, put Athreos' collar and leash on him and walked out of the forest to find a butter yellow mare with pink hair. "Now I know where I am!" I am a brony, I couldn't care what people said cause I'm a wizard.

I slowly walked up to her and gave a slight cough. She turned around and looked up at me, then ran to her home and slammed the door shut. I started to walk to her door when I was struck by a cyan colored missile and I lost consciousness once again. This time I woke up in a bed with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash sitting next to the bedside.

"Ohh my god what happened?" I asked hands feeling my back. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash looked up as I spoke and gasped "Oh my god I'm so sorry, I accidentally crashed into you!" Rainbow Dash said as soon as I finished speaking. Just then Athreos appears by my side, taking up half the room in the process.

"Holy Celestia! That's one big dog!" Rainbow exclaims looking Athreos up and down in an awed manner. Fluttershy on the other hand was ogling the large wolf. She approached Athreos and started to scratch his ears, suffice to say he listens to her the same way he listens to me. Fluttershy played with Athreos and when he barked it was loud. Suffice to say the next four people to show up were the other Elements of Harmony.

So naturally when Twilight saw me she nearly passed out with excitement. Applejack didn't trust me., Pinkie Pie wanted to throw me a party, Rainbow Dash wanted to race me, and Rarity wanted to make me a new wardrobe. While Fluttershy played with Athreos, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie went and started playing pranks on the town's people, Rarity went and raced off to her boutique to make his new clothes, Applejack went back to the farm, and Twilight grilled hi with questions.

"What's your name? Where are you from? What do you eat? What do you think of Equestria? What are other humans like?" She rambled off excitedly. I looked at her and said "Write a list of all the questions you have, no more than a hundred and I'll answer them for you."

She immediately conjured up a quill and a scroll of parchment. While she did that Fluttershy was sleeping next to Athreos while I started to use magic when Twilight's head snapped up. Shit.

"You can use magic?!" She asked waking Fluttershy up and causing Athreos to practically stuff her in his fur. I nodded to Twilight's question and she noticed my magic signature was a mini Aurora Borealis. She looked at my magic signature as I levitated a cup of coffee to me when she said "Looks like Celestia's mane and tail." I looked up from my coffee and asked "Really? How about now?" I asked as I slowly levitating my staff to me, this time my aura being dark blue like Luna's. "And now?" I asked levitating a book to me, this time the aura being my actual color, or rather nonexistence of color: clear.

"What!? How can you change your aura color?" Twilight asked dumbfounded. I chuckled at her reaction and said "Well it's because my natural aura color is clear." She looked up surprised "Wait only the Masters of Ley Lines have clear auras, and they haven't been around for ten thousand years." I grinned and started laughing as I revealed my true form to her.

First my irises turned light gray, then I grew a foot taller, next my skin turned white, finally white dragon horns grew from the top of my head. Twilight was astounded by my transformation and Athreos looked up and barked quietly, but obviously overjoyed. I grinned and said "Now do you think you could send a letter?"


	2. Feelings and Abilities

Chapter 2

Twilight then teleported us from Fluttershy's house to her house.

Twilight then wrote the letter even though I asked her to let me. She wrote the letter and showed me what it said.

_Dear Princess Celestia and Princess Luna,_

_Recently I have met a human by the name of Xavier. He is nice, he has gray eyes, he's about 6'5' and white horns, and he says he only asked to be accepted in our society. He also brought a wolf with him named Athreos, who is nice just like him. He also wanted to tell you that he is one of the Masters of the Ley Lines. Do you know who they are, what they did? All I know is that they existed in Equestria about ten thousand years ago._

_Sincerely your faithful student_

_Twilight Sparkle_

She then had her assistant dragon Spike send it to Celestia via flames. She then made us some tea while I read about Equestria's history. She then handed me a cup when Spike coughed up a letter. Twilight grabbed it and read it aloud:

_Dear Twilight Sparkle, _

_I would like you and the other Elements of Harmony along with Xavier to come to Canterlot in two days, we have much to talk about._

_Sincerely Princess Celestia and Princess Luna_

She then told Spike to get the girls and tell them to meet us here. After about twenty minutes of waiting Pinkie PIe, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Spike. After they all read the letter Celestia sent, they discussed what they would do when in Canterlot. As they talked about what they would do I took a nap on the couch until I was poked by someone and heard someone asked "Uhm Twilight what's on the couch?" Twilight looked over and laughed when she saw me open an eye and see Spike. Then as he turned towards Twilight I grabbed him and wrapped him in my arms.

"Waaahhh" Spike shouted when I grabbed him. I then looked down at him as he looked up at me, I grinned and put him down as I sat up.

"I am Xavier, and you must be Twilight's number one assistant." I said as I pulled my hood down. When Spike looked at me and saw my horn he gasped and asked me, :Are you part dragon?" I looked down at him and nodded as I let my dragon-like features appear. Everyone turned their head as they saw my dragon features appear. My fingers turned into claws, my teeth lengthened and ended in points, my irises elongated into vertical slits, and bone wings grew from my back.

Everyone except Fluttershy looked on in awe when they saw me. While Spike spoke up in complete shock.

"Y-You're a Bone Dragon?" He asked surprised. Rainbow Dash was impressed, Applejack was in awe, Rarity fainted as my clothes ripped, Pinkie PIe was gaping at my form, Twilight was looking so surprised she looked ready to implode, and Fluttershy was looking quite scared. I quickly took control of my features then slowly walked up to her and said quietly "I'm very sorry for scaring you" I then pulled her into a quick hug as she squeaked.

After I made sure she was okay I walked over to Twilight and asked her if she had any questions. She was bursting with them, but I'm not going to say what they were cause some of them were quite personal. After she finished Rainbow Dash looked at me and decided it was okay to slap me for scaring Fluttershy, suffice to say I got pissed and Fluttershy had to restrain me with The Stare.

It felt like she was looking in my soul then freezing me and thawing me with a hair dryer. After I finally came back to my senses Rainbow Dash was saying sorry and I was accepting her apology.

-2 Days Later-

All seven of us were ready and we were at the train station when we ran into a guard. He started to say "Halt!" when he looked up at me and anything else he had to say died in his throat. Twilight then showed him our tickets and he let us through the turnstile and we got on the train. After about 2 hours we were finally there. To put it simply it looked like New York but with smaller buildings. When they grabbed their luggage and got off the train when a white unicorn with a light blue mane and tale trotted up to us and greeted Rarity and introducing himself as Fancy Pants. After he greeted her he turned to each of us in turn and greeted us, but when he got to me instead of greeting me straight off he asked me a question.

"Good sir, may I ask what your name is and what species are you?" Fancy Pants asked politely. I crouched down as not to intimidate him and I replied calmly but, in the same respect he gave me.

"Good morning Fancy Pants, I am a human, and my name is Xavier" I said politely shaking his hoof, don't ask me how but he has a strong grip. He smiled and said "Well since you're a new species and all the Elements are here, I'm sure you're going up to the castle so I shan't bother you anymore, good day to you all." with that he turned and left as we started walking towards the castle. After a few minutes of walking I heard gasping and silent mutters as I passed but, it was to be expected.

As we got to the castle the guards checked us for any weapons and we were let in. The castle is amazing to say the least and it was very large and grandeur. We were then escorted to a set of large doors, and were asked to wait here. We were then let in as the doors opened, the throne room was grand, very spacious and bright. In the center-back of the throne room was a throne, and sitting on the throne was the alicorn of the sun: Celestia, and sitting next to her was her sister of the night: Luna. On instinct we all bowed and put our heads down.

"Rise my subjects, you have no need to bow to me or my sister" Celestia spoke as she stood up and walked over to us. We were the same height excluding the horn, but I digress. Twilight greeted her happily as she nuzzled her princess. In turn she nuzzled each of the Elements and then came to me. She looked at me and I sensed she knew my abilities, so I stood there silently as she inspected me.

After a minute she asked "So what is a Master of Ley Lines?" I grinned and replied "Well first you have to know what a ley line is and does." She smiled at my answer and giggled "Oh goodness you're almost as bad as Pinkie Pie when giving a straight answer." She stepped away and then Luna came up, except I was the same size as her including her horn.

Right off the bat she asked me the one question I knew I could answer honestly.

"What do you think of our night?" she asked as she looked up at me, I smiled a wide smile and gave her the reason I LOVED the night.

"The night is beautiful, peaceful, and very nice. It is the mirror opposite of the day, but it has the best qualities to ask for. I personally love the night, the stars shining, the moon high in the sky, the peaceful feeling it gives off. Suffice to say I love the night." Luna just stood there silently wide eyed when the next thing I know she's hugging me tightly crying on my shoulder. I hugged her back and when she finished she looked up at me and asked me "Would you be my friend?" I nodded smiling and looked back to the others who were still in a state of shock of what I said and what happened after.

Surprisingly Applejack was the first to speak up."Whoa nelly if that wasn't complete honesty Ah don't know what is." The others were at a loss for words and just kept beaming, Celestia on the other hand well, she asked me how I felt about the day. Well this should be fun.

"I feel that the day is as great as the night, neither hold too little might. They both have great features but neither is without their flaws. too much sun isn't fun and too much night is brought on by might. But together they rule equal the two that is how I feel about the two." I said for all of them to hear. Celestia looked to me and said "So you feel me and my sister are equal along with day and night?" I nodded and smiled as Celestia and Luna said in complete synchronization, "Very wise."

I nodded as Celestia motioned for us to sit at the table, when a royal chef took our orders. Since it was about noon, I ordered 4 baked potatoes. The girls ordered salads, Luna ordered a couple daisy sandwiches, and Celestia ordered a cake. No exaggerations, she ordered an entire cake for herself. I watched as they brought out our plates. I dug in and started eating like everyone else, when none other than Blue Blood walked in and spotted me.

I looked up as he walked in and asked in the most snobbish voice I couldn't help myself but scare the living daylight out of him. "Aunties who let a shaved ape in the castle?" when the others heard that they looked up in surprise when they heard Blue Blood. I got up out of my chair teleported to the guard who had my weapons and quickly said "Dealing with Blue Blood" when I said that he handed me my staff and I teleported back in time to hear Blue Blood say "Well at least he knows not to mess with a prince!"

Everyone else saw me teleport back into the room with Athreos this time, at that point they all paled as white as Celestia when I teleported back with my large friend. Blue Blood noticed their faces and turned around in his seat to see me with my grey eyes, white horns, white skin, and a foot taller.

He frowned and asked "What are you doing ba-" That was as far as he got when I slammed my staff on the ground and shouted in my own Canterlot voice: "**I am the last Master of Ley Lines, you foalish stallion! I did not save a dying phoenix, defeat the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, and rule over Heaven, Hell, and the very Universe itself to be scared off by a prick of a prince. Now go!" **At that he ran out of the room, as I let my other features fade and sat down and continued eating as if nothing happened. After a brief awkward silence I spoke up and said rather dryly "Well Blue Blood's lucky I didn't give him blue balls to match his name." I got eight priceless reactions, Everyone but Pinkie started choking on their food, Pinkie and I just burst out laughing.

Luna looked over to me and asked "It was you wasn't it? You were the one that_created _the Universe wasn't it?" I opened my mouth to speak when Celestia said "Now Luna I'm sure he did all those other things, but he didn't create the universe, I mean come now that's a bit much don't you think?" I laughed and formed a galaxy in my hand and started tossing it back and forth mindlessly as the others stared in wonder as I did. I then zoomed in on a star as if it were an iphone and tapped it and it went supernova and formed a black hole, Luna smirked happily knowing she was right while Celestia on the other hand or hoof as it were, was shocked to say the least.

"You were saying?" I asked with a grin worthy of Pinkie Pie.

I think I'm getting Twilight's science face, she's literally staring at me in wonder. Applejack is just amazed, Fluttershy is just astonished, Rainbow Dash along with Rarity and Pinkie Pie were staring at the galaxy in my hands. Celestia was definitely curious about my abilities that I could sense, but from Luna I couldn't tell.

Then Celestia asked a couple of questions I've been meaning to answer "Now I must ask for everyone at this table, What are you? Who are you? What do you want from us? and most importantly for the safety of Equestria, Just what are you capable of?"

"Well if we are all done with lunch I'll show you in the courtyard, because some of the things I'll be doing are very dangerous in an enclosed environment."

-Time Skip to Courtyard-

"First I will tell you what the ability is called, then I will perform the ability, then I will answer questions about it and take comments on it" I said to the assembled crowd that consisted of Applejack, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Celestia, Luna, Blue Blood, and a crowd of guards.

"Now first is Galaxy Creator" I said as I drew upon my aura, I gathered my power into a sphere and released it. When it hit the ground it formed a spiral galaxy 50 feet in diameter, it was filled with stars. I then proceeded to drop an apple in it, and it fell through it into deep space. After about a minute it disappeared. Now I looked up to see the crowd in a state of amazement.

"Next is Heaven's Fire" I said creating colorless flames in my hand, I then squatted and plunged it into the dirt and up arisen a pony with angel wings. It then reverted back to dust.

"So any questions?" I asked the assembled group. Celestia spoke up and said "My previous questions still stand to be answered." I nodded and stepped back and let loose my features once more and spoke. "I am a mortal that can do amazing things, but I did help shape the universe. I am a wizard, that's how I can do these things in my world. I want to live in Equestria. I hope that answers your questions Celestia."

I reigned in my features and spoke once more "Lastly is Heaven's Fury" I said creating a ball of white fire in my hand then dropping an apple into it, instantly the apple was vaporized. "Any other questions about these few abilities that I've shown you, or any questions about me?"

At that Luna linked her mind to mine and said "Meet me in my chambers at dusk for tomorrow is Hearth's Warming Eve" Everyone else shook their heads and I joined the crowd as the guards went back to their post.

"Now let's go see what we can read." I said happily following the princesses and the mane six.

-Time Skip to Dusk-

I collected Athreos and my weapons then put them in the room that the princesses gave me then headed to Luna's chambers. After once again being checked for weapons I was allowed into her room. Earlier we were all reading, but once the princesses left to lower the sun and raise the moon I followed Luna to her room and followed her inside.


End file.
